


The author and actor

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Ryoma is a author, mostly historical fiction like what his father wrote before he died.Odin is a actor with a love for the dramatic.
Relationships: Odin/Ryoma (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 2





	The author and actor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rarepair and half isn't it, this is just a random idea I had recently.

They lived in a slightly cramped apartment so anytime ryoma typed on his father's old typewriter you could hear it. And anytime Odin started rehearsing for his upcoming roles the whole street could hear it.  
"If you dont keep it down a bit we will have the neighbor back around to complain about the noise." Ryoma gently tells odin who is currently rehearsing a role that requires him to play as a vampire.  
"Its not in odin dark's nature to be quiet,my soul will not allow it!" He proudly exclaimed both of them smiling now.

They were smiling until a very annoyed blonde practically punched down their door " Why won't you two be quiet?! How am I supposed to do my job when all I can hear is a ancient typewriter and someone yelling about vampires next door?!".

"Sorry leo!" Odin yelled back and while ryoma said it more softly he also apologised.


End file.
